


死去的海

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	死去的海

这是一场偶遇。

爱梅特赛尔克坐在地上，坐姿不太雅观，他身边躺着不少死人，有帝国士兵，有艾欧泽亚同盟军士兵，还有平民。不少平民。军队的旗帜烧焦了，分不清具体有几个，断肢流出的血混在土里凝固，因此这个地区的扬尘不会很严重，他中意这点。这场旷日持久的战争席卷了艾欧泽亚，仿佛永远都不会结束――不过起码对于死人来说，战争算是结束了。

他低头，弓着腰，脸藏在阴影里，好像坐在地上睡着了。他在堆积的尸体和燃烧的魔导装甲旁边是如此的不起眼，以至于某个人路过时并没有发觉他的存在。那人跑过这块沉寂的交战区，爱梅特赛尔克垂着头，突然开口。

“……我听说那边交火激烈，完全是拉锯战，这时候投入兵力未免显得太浪费，撤军才是明智之举。你说对吧？”

奔跑中的英雄猛地停下脚步，转身看说话的人，爱梅特赛尔克扶着膝盖慢悠悠地站起来，他一副没睡醒的样子，顺手拍拍袍子上的土。英雄戒备地看着他，他啊了一声，好像才想起自己长着一张帝国血统的脸。

“别这么警惕，我只是刚好路过这里，可不想和你起什么冲突。”他意味深长地说，“你赶时间？这可真是不巧。”

英雄皱眉：“有什么事吗？”

爱梅特赛尔克眯着眼睛，没有回答这个问题。

“听说有反抗帝国的行省，一夜之间变成了空城，一个活人都没剩下……有这么一回事吧？”他说，“你这么着急去送死？帝国随时可能把‘黑玫瑰’投入到任何地方，这里就很适合。”

英雄对此毫不意外，同盟军的分析早已指出这点，黑玫瑰生长的下一片土地很可能就是这里。

爱梅特赛尔克拍拍手：“啊，我可没有泄露军机哦，我只是提出一种可能而已，毕竟没有生物能在‘黑玫瑰’中生存，这是解决拉锯战最好的手段了，不是吗？”

英雄没有半点犹豫：“正因为帝国可能会把‘黑玫瑰’投入到这里，我才必须来阻止。”

爱梅特赛尔克啧了一声，好像他对面的是个不通人情的傻子。

“你脑子没问题吧？”他重复，“那可是能让所有生命死亡的武器啊。奇迹也好，希望也好，如果连命都保不住，这些遥远的东西又有什么意义呢？”他摊开手，“当然，你是英雄，但是英雄也是人，你可能是比普通人更有能力、更有声望，然而正因为如此，你的死亡才会带来更大的灾难，你的影响力会成为比毒气还要有毁灭性的力量，只要是曾经受过你影响的地方，绝望就会飞速蔓延――那位英雄都死去了，我们的抗争还可能成功吗？”

“绝对会成功的。”英雄不假思索地说。

“也是……这些话也就是说说罢了。”爱梅特赛尔克讥讽地笑笑，“用绝望屠杀可不如用毒气屠杀高效。你的影响力终究还是有限的，帝国可不在乎你这种小角色，如果召唤蛮神来引起战争，或许你还值得关注。但是在‘黑玫瑰’面前，什么英雄、贤人、王、平民，全都是一样的――不过都是几个数字罢了。这么一说，这还真是个众生平等的发明，起码我就做不到这么一视同仁。”

眼前的人像几百年都没说过话一样喋喋不休，越讲越有兴致，等他终于感叹完，短暂地闭嘴，光之战士才发表自己的看法。

“大家的生命都很重要，所以我才要去帮忙。”他说，“我已经和人做过约定了，再难都不会放弃，这是我必须做的事。”

他说得异常平静，爱梅特赛尔克却忽然怒不可遏，他的态度转变地如此迅速，像喜怒无常的暴君，不耐烦和耐心两种特质同时出现在他身上。他咬着牙低声说：“你这人怎么总是这样……”

他在透过我看别的人。光之战士想。

于是他问：“你认错人了吗？”

愤怒只展现了一瞬，爱梅特赛尔克哼了一声，神色如常地教训：“这里只有我们两个活人，就算是我认错了人，你也没必要说出来吧？不然多尴尬。”

英雄歪歪头，他感觉有点抱歉，不过并不觉得尴尬，毕竟在交战区被一个帝国人说教――这件事本身就让人很难想象。他不愿在此浪费太多时间，尽管这个奇怪的人看起来并没有什么恶意。

“这么着急着去送死，我也无话可说。”爱梅特赛尔克淡淡道，“反正这世道，海德林也救不了你，多活几天是几天。”

他忽然挥手，语气重新变得不耐烦：“算了，你走吧。”

英雄疑惑地看着他，不明白为什么这短对话突兀地结束了。

“去随便挣扎着做那些所谓你该做的事吧！”爱梅特赛尔克加大音量，“别浪费我的时间了！”

英雄迟疑片刻后点点头，扭头狂奔，他一点留恋都没有，这个小插曲占用了他太多时间，他必须再快一点，再快一点。爱梅特赛尔克站在原地，脸上没有表情，他站了好一会，才自言自语道：

“……青磷水爆炸的威力可以把阿拉米格王宫都炸一个大洞，你可小心别被炸死。”

英雄当然没有听到，他已经走远了，远处燃起大火，天空都被黑烟遮挡，重炮和装甲落在大地上，落在无数的尸骸上。

爱梅特赛尔克静静地看着那个人的背影与火光融为一体，仿佛被火吞噬，他冷笑一声，不知是在笑谁。

“蠢透了。”

哈迪斯在马克连萨斯广场狂奔，他从未跑得这么快，有一个瞬间他甚至想创造出什么东西帮助他更快地到达那个人身边，但他心中太多杂念，说不准会造出什么怪物来。

终于，他在广场的一角发现了那抹颜色，他庆幸自己可以看到灵魂的色彩，如果凭借肉眼在这些相同的长袍中找人，他可能会先发疯。

那个人独自站在角落，看到哈迪斯，他惊愕地睁大眼睛：“爱梅特赛尔克，你为什么不在十四人委员会？”

哈迪斯一把抓住他的手。

“我还要问你，你为什么在这里！”他感觉自己像责问，于是立刻改口，“我找了你很久，前段日子我们说话的机会也很少，我想……至少这个时候可以和你一起。”

那个人静静地看着他，他垂下眼帘，继续说：“我听说了，恐慌早就在亚马乌罗提散开了，我们没能处理好问题，很多市民们只能通过辩论和互相鼓励来缓解焦虑，他们在末日到来的最后一刻，都和……”

都和心爱的人待在一起，后半句他没有说出来。

那人说：“你该回去了，拉哈布雷亚院长又要发火了。”

“希斯拉德来帮忙的话老爷子才不会生气，我马上就去创造管理局找他。”哈迪斯骂了一句并不是很难听的话，“这个职位原本就应该是他的！”

“……”那人神色微动，“希斯拉德托我告诉你，他很看好你，可惜没机会亲口和你说这句话了。”

哈迪斯的表情一震，他还有诸多话想说，但忽然一个字都说不出来。

“他这是什么意思……”他颤抖地说，“他从未和我说过！”

“有时候分离并不需要告别。”那个人看着他说，“爱梅特赛尔克，这是你的称号，你必须留下来。你有必须要做的事，我也一样。”

“我们要做的事是一样的！”

“不一样，你知道的。”那人说，“我的什么都瞒不过你。”

哈迪斯咆哮：“不！我绝不允许……”

“……嘘。”那人轻声说，“小声一点，不要给别的市民添麻烦。”

哈迪斯噤声，他颤抖地深呼吸，努力不影响到周围的人――他们也在告别，他们与爱人的羁绊不比自己浅。幸存下来的古代人大多都来到了马克连萨斯广场，来进行人生最后的仪式，他们三两成群，紧紧相拥，或是低声细语地对话，简直像是码头前挥手作别的人们，要远行的人登上即将出海的船，然而在前方等待他们的并不是什么未知的旅途，而是死亡，空无一物的死亡。

那个人松开了哈迪斯的手――直到刚才，他们的手还紧紧地握在一起。他后退两步，深深地注视着这位年轻的爱梅特赛尔克，仿佛要把他脸永远印在灵魂深处。

“哈迪斯，之后就拜托你了。”

接着他转身离开，风吹起他的长袍，吹落他的兜帽，像他们过去的每一场分别。哈迪斯没有去追，他无法去追。他忽然意识到自己无家可归，无处可去，他即将失去全部，除了未来。

蓬勃的火光在亚马乌罗提升腾，星星点点的灵魂盘旋上升，汇入夜空，这是生者的洋流，一个时代终结了。时值夜晚，他眼中的世界却比每一个白天都要光亮，他看到多么壮阔的景象，炽热的心灵辉映着离开大地，高洁的灵魂回归佐迪亚克，他熟悉的颜色消逝，熟悉的景色崩塌，万千世界，爱与自由，美好的乐园，永远留在了他的回忆里，只剩下以太的狂流铺天盖地地涌来，将他密不透风地包裹起来。

那瞬间他回想起诞生时的梦，他看到了冥界，发光的灵魂，千万只手托着他的身体，他浮出水面，这个世界的光明沐浴他，他便睁开了眼睛。

如今他站在这个崩塌的城市中央，看到只有自己能看到的景色，他感到溺水缺氧的痛苦，灵魂好像从中间破了一个洞，又好像只是挂上了千斤重的锁，他深陷于难以言说的绝望，但同时，他的前方只剩下遥远的、永恒的、孤寂的、不知何时才能抵达的、填充整个世界的……希望。

他在废墟的一隅找到了那个英雄，在无数尸体中，毫不起眼。他只是碰巧路过，他对残缺的生命没有兴趣。

他见识过永恒的美好，所以短暂的生命显得如此幼稚可笑，对于残缺的废物们来说，永恒的只有死亡。年轻的光之战士沉静地闭着眼睛，没人能从死的毒雾下生还。

他静静凝视这具躯体，没有以太的流动，对他来说连废弃的机械都不如，不光是这里，其他地方也一样，他目光所及之处，记忆所到之处，哪里都一样，地脉停滞，灵峰沉寂，这里所有的一切都死了，他在荒漠的正中央。面前是一个飘散的灵魂。它融入浑浊的河流，成为这个行星亿万星辰中的一颗。

它就这么轻飘飘地离开，留他一个人孤独地待在地面。他永远不会忘记这个灵魂的颜色，哪怕已经过去一万年……哪怕还要再让他等一万年。

他曾经见过的熟悉的灵魂，他曾经拥有过的朋友与爱人，他真正活过的岁月，他所有真挚而炽热的感情，已经全部留在了过去，在已经无人记得的回忆里，在行星最初的梦境里。他坚定不移，但他也摇摆不定，他通晓合作，但他永远孤身一人。他是孤独的怪物，在只剩怪物的世界里，他又是唯一完整的人。

他低头站着，像疲惫了千万年的摆渡人，他在无光的海上独自航行，这里曾经一片明亮，以太汇聚成光辉的天空，灵魂回归冥界，雨水落入大海，宽广明亮，高远美丽，无垢的火焰燃烧在每个人心中。现在这里什么都没有，一切光都熄灭，所有灵魂都消散。

再也没有什么留下。


End file.
